Three on One
by malic124
Summary: The end of Resident Evil 5 is changed considerably. Many things happen sooner, such as Jill being back on their side, and the demise of Excella and Wesker. See inside for more!


Author's Note: This scene takes place in Chapter 5-3 of Resident Evil where Chris and Sheva confront Excella, Wesker, and Jill in the Uroboros Research facility. I will begin the story with the initial confrontation when Wesker reveals Jill. Not gonna lie, the story is kinda lame because I wrote it in like 30 minutes and I kinda have a bad ending but hey, at least I actually wrote it.

"So slow to catch on…" Wesker said.

He pulled down the hood of the unknown accomplice. Where Chris expected to see a face of some low-level assistant of Wekser's was actually the face of his former partner, Jill Valentine. Hesitating, Chris lowered his pistol.

"Jill…" he said. "Jill, it's me Chris."

"What? Are you sure that's her?" Sheva asked.

"The one…and only," said Wesker.

Suddenly, with a swishing of her cloak, Jill leapt onto Chris and began to attack him and Sheva. After some struggling, the partners recovered and prepared to fight, pistols raised.

"Now, let's finish this once and for all," Wesker said. "I think the odds are fair: two on two. Right Jill?"

Jill didn't respond, she simply did a few back flips and got into fighting position while Wesker started cracking his knuckles to get ready to fight his mortal enemy.

"Seven minutes…seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you." Wesker said.

Chris and Sheva began to fight. Wesker, dodging all bullets directed at him, seemed impossible to attack with Jill as his back up firing at the partners. Without warning, Wesker suddenly walked up to Chris as if he were walking up to have a pleasant conversation.

"Your future hinges upon this fight," he said. Then, Wesker kicked Chris into a wall section as if Chris was a piece of plastic. With the hole in the wall, Chris found a set of stairs that would allow him and Sheva to split up.

"We've gotta split up," Chris said. "I'll handle Wesker, you get Jill."

"Roger," Sheva responded.

After about five minutes of fighting and hiding from Wesker, Chris decided it was time to change tactics.

"Sheva, try to restrain Jill, we need to find a way to get her back to normal," Chris said.

"Okay," Sheva said. After a few moments she said, "I'VE GOT HER! GET HERE QUICKLY!"

Chris ran to his partner. Lying on the ground, unconscious, was Jill with her hands over her chest area. The way her hands were positioned, it looked as if Jill was trying to take something off. Chris ripped her cloak and found a strange device on Jill's chest.

"This must be what is controlling her," Chris said. "We have to get it off her chest."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a female voice from nowhere.

There stood Excella with a gun. She pointed it directly at Chris, her face full of malice and murder. Before she could do anything however, Sheva ran up behind her and hit the gun out of Excella hand. She restrained Sheva while Chris ran up to them.

"What is this device?" cried Chris. "ANSWER ME!"

When Excella wouldn't respond, Chris pistol-whipped her. "ANSWER ME!" he repeated.

"The device…I have what controls it. Take it," Excella said with difficulty since Sheva had her in a powerful headlock. She handed over a device and Chris took it.

"Sheva, release her," Chris said. "Now which button do I press to make the device break?"

"The red button in the center," Excella said, massaging her throat.

Chris pushed the red button. Suddenly, the device on Jill's chest burst off and Jill woke up.

"Jill!" Chris said, and ran over to help her, leaving Sheva with Excella. "Are you alright?"

"C-c-c-chris…" Jill said weakly. "Yes I am fine, what's going on?"

"Wesker. He's trying to…" Chris began, but suddenly there was the sound of a gunshot. Chris and Jill looked over and saw Sheva collapsing and Excella with a gun in her hand.

"SHEVA!" screamed Chris. "YOU BITCH!"

Before Excella could raise her weapon to defend herself, Chris unleashed a barrage of bullets in her direction, killing her instantly. Appearing out of nowhere, Wesker kicked Chris over again.

"Nice move Chris," Wesker said. "But now that your partner is dead, and Jill is too weak to help you, I'll see you dead."

He raised his foot into the air, intending to crush Chris to death. Out of nowhere, a shot rang out and struck Wesker in the back.

"OW! Damn it!" screamed Wesker. Chris scrambled to get up, and looked over. Sheva was back on her feet with her gun in her hand, Jill standing next to her.

"It helps to wear a bulletproof vest," Sheva said, answering Chris' unasked question. She gave Jill a gun and the two began firing at Wesker.

Wesker, weakened but not beaten, dodged the majority of their bullets, but was struck several times. Sheva, realizing they would need help called to Chris.

"Chris, fire at him!" she cried. "We need to kill him and destroy Uroboros!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Chris began firing at Wesker. Wesker continued dodging some bullets, but was eventually overwhelmed but the barrage of bullets. As he lay down on the floor in agony, Wesker threw his glasses off and pulled a device out of his pocket.

"Well Chris," he said. "You may have stopped me. But you will not stop the spread of Uroboros, you self-righteous fool!"

"Save it, Wesker," Chris said. "We already sent a message to the rest of the BSAA and they are outside, destroying the ship carrying Uroboros as we speak."

"WHAT?" bellowed Wesker? "DAMN IT CHRIS! I'LL HAVE YOU DEAD FOR THIS!"

As Wesker tried to get up, Chris fired a single shot. The bullet pierced Wesker right in the forehead, and the body slumped over, dead. After a few moments, Jill spoke.

"Finally it's over," she said. "Now we've got to go up those stairs in the main room and get out of here. If the shipyard was destroyed by fire, Uroboros will be wiped out."

"We left them specific instructions to destroy the facility with fire. It will all be over soon. Let's get outside," Chris said.

The trio walked back into the main room. They walked up the stairs and through the door, which led them outside. When they got outside, they could see smoked ruins of what appeared to be several ships. They could also hear the distant scream of something dying, a sign that the virus was being destroyed. Chris raised his hand and signaled over one of the helicopters.

Josh, piloting one of the helicopters, lowered his helicopter near the trio and threw down a ladder. Chris helped Jill and Sheva onto the ladder before following suit. When they got on the helicopter and were secure, Josh took off, heading back to the African base. As they watched the burning ruins disappear behind them, the trio breathed sighs of relief in their victory.

"It's over, finally," Jill said.

"Yes, we can now live in peace," Sheva said.

As he looked at both of his partners, Chris lamented on the end of the mission.

"You know," he said. "More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for." Both women nodded at him and he continued. "For a future without fear? Yeah, it's worth it."

After Chris finished speaking, the trio took off their gear and prepared to rest on the long flight back to base. They knew their work was not over fighting Biological Terrorism, but they knew the worst of the worst had come and gone.


End file.
